


Self-Exile

by Hawkflight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 09:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2767331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkflight/pseuds/Hawkflight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Voldemort has won. Wizarding Britain is lost, and the world might as well be falling to pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Self-Exile

**Author's Note:**

> I've actually had this idea for a while, but just got the words now to write it. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and I'll be adding the pairings as I go (or at least the first two that fit here on ff. damn you for not giving me more character slots! *shakes fist*)

Britain has fallen!

_Just yesterday after a large battle took place at the School of Hogwarts, Witchcraft and Wizardry it was announced by the Ministry of Magic itself that they surrendered to Lord Voldemort._

_According to witnesses after Harry Potters' body was taken from the battle and shown to the Ministry they handed what was left of the government they held over to the Dark Lord. Apparently he already had a foothold in the Ministry itself! Yaxley, Umbridge, and others have been revealed as his spies working within the Ministry to enforce the Death Eater beliefs._

_They have already sentenced muggleborns to Azkaban, stripped them of their freedom, and broken their wands (or as they say, "Wands touched by the taint of unpure blood.")_

Battle of Hogwarts: The Full Report

_After the last few days we have been able to get the full list of casualties from the battle._

_Casualties: Lavender Brown, Vincent Crabbe, Colin Creevy, Remus Lupin, Harry Potter, Scabior, Severus Snape, Nymphadora Tonks, Fred Weasley..._

_Injured: Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, Terry Boot, Cho Chang, Michael Corner, Fleur Delacour, Aberforth Dumbledore, Seamus Finnigan, Firenze, Anthony Goldstein, Rubeus Hagrid, Lee Jordan, Augusta Longbottom, Ernest Macmillan, Narcissa Malfoy, Rionach O'Neal, Parvati Patil, Horace Slughorn, Pomona Sprout, Dean Thomas, Romilda Vane, George Weasley, Percy Weasley, Oliver Wood, Blaise Zabini..._

_Those injured in the Battle of Hogwarts have been taken in by the surrounding countries; Belgium, France, Germany, Italy, Netherlands, Switzerland..._

_After the fall of Hogwarts supporters of the rebellion flocked to the scene and beat the Death Eaters back, taking most of the injured with them to get them back to health and continue the fight against the Dark Lord._

_It was reported just yesterday that Ronald Weasley, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood were spotted in Germany in one of these hospitals accompanied by rebels in the area that had sworn to protect those in the hospital from any Death Eaters that may come from them. Similar operations are present in every other country but only this one had appeared to given itself a new elected leader: Ronald Weasley has taken the command of the forces in Germany and it is suspected that his two advisers may well lead different operations in other countries. But the main bulk of the force seem to have settled in Germany for now._

_There are a few missing names from the Battle of Hogwarts that we haven't been able to track down, for better or worse. We only hope that all other Dumbledore's Army and Order of the Phoenix members are in good health._

Sighted! The Missing Piece of the Golden Trio

_It has been almost a month since the Battle of Hogwarts and for awhile it was thought that Harry Potter's friend and consultant, Hermione Granger was dead._

_Fear not! For she has been sighted in Belgium, France, and Italy. Some of the reports we have gotten speak of her flying on a broomstick over cities, though they have seen no one taking chase during these times. It is unsure of her exact location, but we know she is alive and that's all the rebellion really needs to know._

_We will continue to bring you more information on any missing persons and the ongoing war between Voldemort and the whole of Wizarding Society._


End file.
